The invention concerns an apparatus for separation of oil/grease and solid waste material from an effluent flow from a sink, permitting the passage of grey water to a sewage line.
Over the past thirty years there has been a move towards requiring food-handling facilities to have sufficient systems for servicing kitchen grease and solid waste bearing water flows. One of the largest problems, in terms of sewer system lines clogging, has been the oils and grease put into the sewer system from food handling facilities. These problems and the increase of the severity of the situation in the recent past has led more and more sewer authorities to implement fats, oils, grease and solid waste control programs. The object of many of these programs is to ensure that food handling facilities remove as much as possible of the oil/grease and solid waste from the effluent flow, thereby releasing only grey water and solids into the sewage system.
Oil/grease and solid waste containment removal for recovery systems are well known in the prior art. One method recognized in the prior art accomplishing such removal is an apparatus containing one or more rotating disks formed of a plastic or like material to which oil and grease contaminants are attracted. Typically, the rotation of the disk in at least partially immersed condition allows the oil to cling the disk, so that the oil and grease is removed from the body of the water upon rotation of the disk. A scraper is typically used to force the oil and grease contaminants from the opposite sides of the disk and channel such contaminants into a storage collection unit.
The above-mentioned types of devices are assembled within rigid containers and the rotating disks are in fixed positions. The scraper assemblies are also in fixed rigid positions. This makes servicing of the apparatus difficult, particularly since the parts to be serviced have been covered in grease and oil. In addition, the units may have been permanently installed in a plumbing system so field service is required. Because of the nature of installation, the field service is difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new apparatus for separation of oil and grease from wastewater that is simple in design and that needs little service. The apparatus should have easily replaceable parts for easy field servicing. In addition, there is a need in the art for a low cost apparatus that does not require significant capital outlay.